Brotherly Love: The Story of the Uchihas
by Kikicat57
Summary: With Itachi,Tobi,and Sasuke safely away from the abusive Fugaku, how will they get along with their uncle Madara's family and new school? More importantly how will Itachi and Obito get along? AU ItachiXShisui ItachiXObito ObitoXTobi Uchihacest Lemon Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Pairing story, so I would be extremely happy if you reviewed and rated or bashed or whatever. O3o anything helps. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Their Dark Secret**

The sun was bright today, there were absolutely no clouds, making the weather very warm, yet comfortable. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and there was even a little squirrel.

A boy walked outside from the high school building and into its courtyard. He looked around making sure no one was in sight, his onyx eyes scanning the area quickly. He sighed happily to himself when he realized the coast was clear, and sat down. He was very content, though his face remained apathetic. The wind blew through his long black hair, which was hanging in a loose ponytail. He looked at his watch and saw he had 20 minutes left until lunch was over and class started back up again. He sighed happily and pulled out a book, beginning to read.

"Chapter on-"

"Hey! Hey Itachi-kun!

The Uchiha frowned, closing his book and taking a deep sigh. Only one person could irritate him on a lovely day like this.

"What do you want Shisui?..."

Shisui pouted and sat down next to Itachi, crossing his legs.

"Is that anyway to talk to your bestie? Besides, I got you something…"

Shisui reached into his pocket, pulling out two tickets to an upcoming carnival that weekend. Itachi just stared at them.

"What am I supposed to do with those?" He blinked at them and looked up at Shisui, who was blushing slightly.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you and I could go…together…as a date.." Shisui blushed even more, bowing his head and holding the tickets out to Itachi's face. His hands were trembling very slightly. Itachi sighed again, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Shisui…I told you, I don't want to go out with you, you're my FRIEND, that would just be weird.." The prodigy began packing his things and stood up, wiping off his school uniform and holding his book to his chest. "Now if you'll excuse me.." He turned to leave, but Shisui stood up, grabbing his wrist tightly.

"B-but Itachi…we could be more than just friends..please, just give me a chance, just one.."

Itachi quickly snatched his wrist away from him, turning his head sharply toward his friend.

"Don't you DARE touch me…"

"But Itachi…"

I said NO Shisui, and this is the last time I will discuss the matter with you." With that being said, Itachi turned around and left the courtyard, going back into the school and never looking back. Shisui lowered his head and looked at the ground, his fists clenching as he tried to choke back tears from being rejected by his best friend, again.

Itachi walked down the halls of the school building, holding his wrists and thinking about what he had said to Shisui earlier, it's not that Itachi didn't like him; he just didn't want to ruin their friendship, not to mention he couldn't stand being manhandled. He held his wrist close to his body as he walked down the hallway, deep in thought as girls and boys were yelling out "Hi!" and "Will you go out with me? Please?" He was very popular at his school, though he didn't necessarily care for all of the attention.

Itachi continued walking until he reached his locker, staring at it blankly, school was over and it was time for him to go..home.

"Niisan!"

Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. A young boy with spikey black hair and an orange swirly eye patch ran up to him, grinning and holding his backpack. Itachi looked at his beloved cousin, his eyes softening.

"Hello Otouto, are you ready to go home?" Tobi's smile faded as he nodded his head slowly. Itachi sighed and got his things from his locker. Once he was done he and the younger Uchiha walked out of the school and towards their home. Tobi had been living with Itachi since his parents passed away when he was younger. He never appreciated his parents until now.

Each of them were taking their sweet time, remaining silent the entire walk home. As they continued to walk, the small house belonging to Itachi came into view. The house was a traditional Japanese-styled home. The only impressive thing about the house was the small, yet beautiful garden in the backyard, which was filled with many vibrant and colorful flowers. As Itachi approached the door to the house, he heard a large crash inside and crying. He quickly opened the door and froze, Tobi staying behind him, his eyes wide with fear.

In the room, Itachi's mother Mikoto, was on the floor, not moving. His 8-month-old brother Sasuke was also on the floor, a trickle of blood dripping down his forehead. Sasuke was wailing, his face red from crying so hard. Standing above them was Itachi's father, Fugaku, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were glazed over, obviously drunk out of his mind. Tobi trembled, his uncle was always somewhat abusive, but he had never gone this far before.

"Otouto…" Tobi looked up at Itachi; his cousin was glaring at his father intensely, fists clenched. "Get Sasuke out of here and go up stairs, I'll take care of Otousan, okay?"

Tobi nodded, running past Fugaku and quickly grabbing Sasuke as Fugaku clumsily reached for him. While he was rushing to the other room, Fugaku swayed, watching him leave.

"Who needs ya', you little shiit.." His words were drawn out and slurred, he looked at his son and smiled lazily.

"Well looky here…my favorite son, why don't you come here and give your papa a little somethin' somethin'…" Fugaku chuckled gruffily, walking towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes swirled red, the Sharingan becoming activated.

"Tch…I'll give you something alright, _papa_…"

Tobi waited in the other room, holding baby Sasuke close to him. Sasuke was still wailing, no matter what Tobi did he couldn't get Sasuke to quiet down.. Yelling and loud noises could be heard from the room Itachi and Fugaku were in, and then out of nowhere it was silent. Tobi froze; footsteps could be heard coming hastily up the stairs. Tobi held his breath; If Fugaku was on the other side, who knows what he would do to Tobi this time. A loud knocking could be heard at the door. Tobi held Sasuke closer, his whole body shaking as the knocks became louder.

**A/N:** **Well I hope you liked the first chapter. It was my first try, but no excuses! Give me your critiques, I can take it. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welp! Here's Chapter 2! O3o enjoy, review and rate plz! :D**

**I Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: The Wonderful Family**

"Hello?...Hello? Is anyone in here?" A man's voice came from the othe side of the door, but Tobi didn't recognize it. Slowly he got up, carrying baby Sasuke, and stood in front of the door, keeping it locked.

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

The man outside the door cleared his throat and smiled.

"My name is Takihada of the Child Protection Agency. A neighbor called the police after hearing a loud disturbance. Umm, you're Tobi right? Hey, you're cousin is downstairs, safe, and we have your uncle in custody."

"What about my Oba-Mikoto?" Tobi leaned closer to the door. Though his aunt was a drunkard too, she was always kind and never hit any of them. The officer scratched the back of his head.

"Well your aunt is being taken to the emergency room for intensive care, she'll be fine in a few days I'm sure, but either way she's not mentally fit to take care of you all anymore…Why don't you come out so I can look at the baby, I was told he was injured?"

Tobi looked down at Sasuke, who had calmed down, his wails becoming silent sobs and sniffles. Blood was coated all over the baby's forehead. Tobi bit his lip, opening the door cautiously. Takihada reached out and was given Sasuke, albeit reluctantly, by Tobi.

"He has a slight gash by his hairline, he may need stitches…" The agent shook his head, frowning. No matter how many times he dealt with child abuse cases, each story always made his heart sink. He turned, walking down the stairs with Tobi close behind.

As they got downstairs, Itachi was sitting in the living room, blood on his uniform and scratches all over his face. His prominent tear lines moist. He stared out the window, a blank expression on his face. Tobi ran over to his cousin, hugging him tightly, tears running down his face.

"Niisan!...I was so scared, are you alright? What's going to happen to Oji-Fugaku and Oba-Mikoto?...what's going to happen to us?" Tobi looked at Itachi, worry in his eyes. Itachi stayed silent, looking at the floor, his eyes closed.

"I don't know Tobi…I just don't know…" Tobi's eyes became filled with water, he was terrified. Itachi always knew what was going to happen..

Tobi fidgeted with his seatbelt, he was uncomfortable being in a stranger's car. Itachi just stared out the window, his hand absent-mindedly stroking the bandage on Sasuke's forehead. The baby was staring intently in front of him, looking at who knows what. Takihada looked at the young boys in his rearview mirror. He hated awkward silences, so of course he tried to start some small talk to "lighten" the mood.

"So…how old are you all?" The agent turned and smiled kindly, turning back in front of him in time to avoid a pedestrian. Tobi giggled a bit.

"I'm 13."

Itachi just continued staring outside, his face as apathetic as usual.

"16…Sasuke is 8 months old."

"Oh, so you're both in high school? Which school?"

Itachi sighed impatiently, finally turning away from the window, turning to look at the agent's reflection in the rearview mirror, his eyes intense.

"Excuse me Takihada-san, but can we stop with the small talk? What's going to happen to my brothers and me?"

Takihada squirmed under the Uchiha's gaze. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, you're all minors, so you'll be put into foster care…"

Wh-what? Will we all be together? Tobi was scared; he didn't want to be alone again. Thoughts of the day his parents died came rushing back to him. He trembled. The agent frowned, his eyes saddening.

"Unless we can find someone who is willing to take all three of you then yes, you'll be separated." The rest of the car ride to the police station was silent, aside from the muffled sobs of Tobi, whose face was buried in his hands.

At the station Itachi, Tobi, and Sasuke were seated in Takihada's office. Takihada was at his desk, doing paperwork.

"Takihada-san…is there no other way we can all be together; I don't want these two to be taken away from me…"

Takihada looked up from his paperwork and scratched his head with his pen, thoughtfully.

"Well, if you have any family members that are willing to take all three of you in, then that's a possible option. It would be a hell of a lot less paperwork…"

Itachi thought for a moment. They didn't have close relatives in the vicinity. He thought of Shisui, but after what had happened earlier that afternoon, he didn't want to deal with anymore situations like THAT again. But there was no one else except…

"My uncle, you could ask him, but I haven't seen him in years..We used to be so close, but.."

Itachi frowned. Ever since his uncle and father got into a violent altercation a long time ago, his uncle hasn't been around since. Takihada patted Itachi on the shoulder.

"I'll call him. Do you have his number?"

Itachi nodded, though his face didn't show it he was scared shitless. He desperately wanted his uncle to agree to keep him and his brothers, at least until Itachi was stable enough to look after them himself.

Again they were in Takihada's car, but this time the mood was lighter. Their uncle had agreed to take them in and Takihada was dropping them off at his house. Tobi was grinning and sitting up front, looking at all of the big houses they were passing. Itachi stayed in the back, silent, letting Sasuke play with his hair.

It seemed as though hours had passed before they finally reached their uncle's house. The movers had already brought the Uchiha's stuff from their old house. As they got out of the car, Takihada rolled down the window and smiled at the young men.

"Okay, you both have my number if you ever need help again, or if you just want to talk. Good Luck, and be good, okay?" The agent drove off, Tobi waved goodbye and turned towards the house. It was massive. Tobi whistled, impressed. The house itself was 3-stories tall, old Victorian-styled with the most beautiful garden and gazebo. The two boys spoke in unison.

"Daaamn."

They looked at each other oddly and continued walking towards the door, Itachi carrying Sasuke. He rang the doorbell, hearing footsteps come closer and closer. The door opened, revealing a tall older man, his hair was long and spiky. He blinked at the boys and grinned, ruffling their hair playfully.

"Itachi! Tobi! Come in come in! Sweet Kami, how you've grown! Tobi grinned back and hugged their uncle tight. Itachi bowed respectfully.

"Hello Oji-Madara.." Madara chuckled at his nephew's politeness and saw the little bundle in his arms.

"And who is this little tyke?" Madara ruffled Sasuke's hair gently, Sasuke in turn spit bubbles at him.

"This is you're new nephew, Sasuke..he's 8 months now." Madara smiled sadly, had he really missed out on so much that he had a nephew he knew nothing about? He shook the thought from his head and waved the boys inside. As they entered a young woman wearing expensive looking clothes was sitting on the couch, cuddling with a large dog. She turned as she heard multiple footsteps. The woman smiled and quickly got up from the couch, hugging the two boys and giving them each kisses.

"Oh my Kami! Look at you two! You're so tall and handsome." She smiled sweetly at them.

Tobi hugged her tight. "It's good to see you too Oba-Nana.." She patted him on the head lovingly, gasping as she saw the baby in Itachi's arms.

"Oh! This must be little Sasuke!" She gently took Sasuke from Itachi's arms and held him close. Madara blinked, confused.

"How did _you_ know about Sasuke?" Nana rolled her eyes.

"It was on Mikoto's Facebook page…come on honey, get with it." She continued to rock Sasuke back and forth as Madara scratched his head.

"Face…book?" Before Madara could ask his wife what that was, a boy came down stairs. His eyes were dark; he had spiky black hair and was wearing a black v-neck shirt with a pair of fitted blue jeans.

"Hey dad, what's up with all the different…voices.." The boy stopped as he saw Tobi Itachi. He hadn't seen them in such a long time. Tobi and Itachi were was adorable when they were little, of course Tobi still had that innocent boyish look that was oh so appealing, but Itachi he blossomed into a young man, and a gorgeous one at that. The boy swallowed hard. He was not expecting his very attractive cousins to be visiting today.

"Ah, Itachi, Tobi, you two remember my son, Obito?" Madara smiled at his son, who was blushing like crazy. "Obito, Itachi, and Tobi are going to be staying with us for a while, so be cordial, understand?" Obito nodded absent-mindedly, trying his best not to stare, they were his cousins for Kami sakes! Nana giggled and took Sasuke into the kitchen, Madara following close behind to find out what "The Face Book" was. Obito's eyes grew as his parents left him alone with two beautiful boys; he turned to see Itachi and Tobi staring at him. Tobi smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Obito-ku…"

"I have to use the bathroom!" Before Tobi could even finish his sentence, Obito jetted up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Tobi looked at Itachi confused, Itachi just shrugged in return, going to sit down on the couch with the large dog. Tobi shook his head and smiled. Although this family was unconventional, they all were so kind. Tobi knew it was going to be very…interesting.

**A/N: Okay hope you liked it. Oh btw Oji=Uncle**

**Oba=aunt**

**Kami=God**


End file.
